The Gods
The High Gods Yav The All-Father and creator of the Eternal Realms and father of The Seven and Hasserra. Yav is the God of creation and the Father of all things. His children are: Nolweva God of Knowledge. They were the first of the Seven and the most powerful of their siblings. They guide The Seven and are second in power only to their Father. They are the only High God without an antithesis. Often depicted genderless and sometimes faceless. Kalyar God of Life. Kalyar works in tandem with his sister, Unquala, to maintain the ebb and flow of growth and decay. Seen often with blond hair and astride the mighty horse Sigyafrin or, in more recent interpretations, a mighty stag. Kalyar is worshiped extensively by the Elves. Unquala Goddess of Death. It is said that when a soul passes into her embrace, she takes all of their sadness from them and weeps for all the sorrows of their lives so that the soul may only know happiness in the afterlife. It is said that after the end of all things when sadness dwells no more, Unquala will know a joy greater than ever has existed before. Her garments are fair and a soft blue. Her hair is black against her ivory skin and runs down the entire length of her body. Rorn God of Order. Locked in an eternal struggle with his powerful sister Ruukina. Through their impasse, the balance of the world is maintained. The Archbishop of Oden is often seen as a mirror image of Rorn. Commonly depicted with a staff of gold and white robes. Ruukina Goddess of Chaos. A powerful Goddess who creates disorder in the world. It is through her power struggle with her brother that a true balance is maintained. Generally envisioned as having disarray garbs and black, spiraling hair. Her form changes the most of all her siblings, and depictions of her form very wildly across the Seven Realms. Húrin God of Judgment. Depicted as a silent black knight, Húrin judges the sinners of Ura. It is by his hand that evil is kept at bay and punishment is dealt. Were it to him, none would be spared. Fumna Goddess of Mercy. Depicted as an elegant maiden with either sandy brown or dark skin, Fumna grants clemency to those in need of aid or those deserving of pardon. A decision made by both her and her brother Húrin dictates where a soul shall depart to in the afterlife. Were it to her, all would be spared. Gothkrissil (Hasserra) First Son of Yav and ruler of Outerworld. Enemy of Ura, The Seven, and Yav. (deceased) Hasserra was the first son of Yav and mighty in his power. He ultimately turned against his Father and waged war for eons uncounted. He was given the name Gothkrissil for his crimes. Gothkrissil is the greatest of the Forsaken who live on as his taint upon the world. Lesser Deities Sigyafrin - Lesser god of Horses Lúporum - Lesser god of wolves and dogs The Sister Seasons - The four daughters of Kalyar and Unquala. Each governs a season of the year and is named thusly Yvanri - Lesser goddess of Daggerwood Lady Tira - Lesser goddess of luck, chance, and gambling Gargol - Lesser god of orcs Bippurumnga - Lesser god of goblins Battara - Lesser goddess of suffering. Revels in battle Moshera - Lesser goddess. Keeper of the city of Jerua Gydra - Lesser goddess. Warden of the Void Spire Grey Saunter - Lesser god of wanderers and those without homes Erradrir - Lesser god of rangers and the woods Ilvo - Lesser goddess of purity, chastity, and innocence Dryndel - Lesser God of rain and stormy days Guardians of Ura Sirfung - Demigod of Daggerwood (once of Belegeryn, currently deceased) Orrix-Mal - Demigod of The Sea of Worms Anukahn - Demigod of the Great Bluewoods Küthün - Demigod of Haudh-Sereg Gorthemmellad - Demigod of the High Elves of Nostotavas (now of Silvalen) Ki-Shao - Demigod of the Unbound Sea Rahshak-Thall - Demigod of the Wastes (once of the Skybanes) The Vigilant One - Watcher of the Tomb of the Goth The Gothspawn Golyala - Forsaken God of Ascension Fech'Hava - Forsaken God of Slavery Kaga - Forsaken God of Greed Maleka - Forsaken God of Murder Fúramna - Forsaken God of Fear Category:Races